If It Wasn't Bad Enough Already,
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Luffy's experienced things a kid his age shouldn't have. His mother died; he's been abused and hurt both physically and mentally. And, if things weren't bad enough already, his father's currently dating a girl who doesn't exactly like Luffy. Luckily; he's met someone who's helping him rid him of his fears, trauma, and everything else. Hopefully; it wasn't too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: T_he Dark Crimson Blood_  
**Story Title: **_If It Wasn't Bad Enough Already,_  
**Chapter Title:** _Off To A bad Start_  
**Story Summary: **_Luffy's experienced things a kid his age shouldn't have. His mother died; he's been abused and hurt both physically and mentally. And, if things weren't bad enough already, his father's currently dating a girl who doesn't exactly like Luffy. Luckily; he's met someone who's helping him rid him of his fears, trauma, and everything else. Hopefully; it wasn't too late.  
_**Words: 1,439**  
**Updates: Check profile :)**

* * *

**_"It's so lonely when you don't even know yourself." ~Unknown Author_**

* * *

A teenager fourteen years of age shot up with wide eyes as he took in large; much needed gasps of air. This was the third time this night. He slowly brought a shaky hand to his head and wiped off the cold sweat on his forehead, he quickly pulled his legs into his chest the second he choked on the very air he was breathing in. This wasn't anything but normal to him, though; even if it was normal, he missed the times when it wasn't; back when he had lived with a figure he had considered as family. But unfortunately, the habit came right back just when he thought he had rid himself of it forever.

Frowning further, he shakily got out of bed; stumbling in the process. He leaned against the wall and headed downstairs to get a drink. His throat was dry and his head ached; but then again, it was normal. So the only thing he was curious about was why he still wasn't used to it. It was a daily occurrence. Black eyes drifted towards the clock; even though he already knew what time it was, he decided to validate it anyway. It was three in the morning; like normal, again; it was no surprise to Luffy. Just like it wasn't a surprise to him when a searing, burning pain shot through his head and unwanted images flew in. It was as if just viewing these images was enough to temporarily disable his body as shock went through him, paralyzing him.

Sighing further, regained his posture and filled a cup of water, he brought the well needed cup to his dry lips and took a small sip; feeling the refreshing coolness circulating around his mouth before swallowing. He repeated and poured the cup out when it was halfway gone, feeling no need to finish. He turned off the lights and looked out the window, as he always did; in fear of anyone coming home. And again; as usual, there was no one and nothing there besides the usual darkness. He lazily walked back to his bedroom; not looking forward to school later on.

* * *

A teenage boy wearing a seemingly oversized uniform walked towards school with his head lowered and his eyes shadowed by the hat on his head- the same hat that he would most likely have to remove the moment he stepped on school ground due to the dress code he disliked so much. He allowed his feet to drag with each step when the thought of going to a new school and having to meet new people entered his mind; people that pitied him when they learned about him. He remembered his father's words when he was put into this school; '_I need to put you in a school that will put you in line' _So the man sent him to 'Grand Line High School' A private school with dormitories, and; he'd be moving into one, with roommates, unfortunately. He didn't find it strange that he didn't express his dislike about a disicion he had no part in; that would be wrong to do, anyway. So; he dropped the thought, thinking that maybe this was the reason he didn't have friends; it wasn't like he knew how to make them anymore, besides; he didn't want to go ahead and begin trusting random people again, only to have that happiness destroyed by one person.

Frowning briefly in thought before returning to his usual dull gaze, Luffy checked the paper to see if he was standing in front of the right room; verifying it, he knocked on the door twice before opening and entering. The room was silent; there was no one there, so he only assumed he was the first person to get there. Luffy closed the door silently, entering the nicely sized room; he smiled a little at the two open windows, he loved the sunlight, the outside; it represented freedom, like the ocean he loved so much. He quite liked the room, it was nowhere near as lonely like his house was; so, he dropped his bag next to the closest window and began to unpack. It took him less than two minutes to unpack, another three minutes to make his bed and set up his laptop, and two minutes to go through another narcoleptic fit.

* * *

There was a wide smile on Luffy's face; even though it didn't seem to reach his eyes; no one noticed. He walked in a laid back manor with his school bag hanging limply over his shoulder; his hat was held up by a string around his neck, he walked into the classroom; apparently the first class was math. Math, something he wasn't exactly sure what his skill level was on that subject; but his grades last year and years before that had been slightly above average, so he guessed he was doing okay.

The other people in the room were surprised and nothing less; a person who looked like he belonged in middle school entered the room and just before the teacher could introduce him, he spoke up; showing a 'happy' attitude, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He had said without hesitation, and with this, he had immediately made an enemy, an enemy that sat right next to him during class.

All eyes remained on Luffy as he walked over and sat down at his assigned desk; and, next to him sat a man who looked like he was only a year or two older than eighteen. And, for some reason; the person continued to glare at him, and what was even odder; was how the other's eyes widened at the mention of the name 'Monkey D. Luffy'. Luffy wasn't sure whether or not this should be considered normal. It bothered him slightly, but he didn't mention it; instead he stared contently at the problems the teacher was putting on the board.  
The person next to him seemed familiar, though.

* * *

The last class before break ended and Luffy found himself getting up after all the others left the room, he slung his bag over his shoulder again only to be stopped b the one person who had been sleeping on his desk previously. A searing pain came in contact with his leg, someone had kicked him- and it hurt like hell but the pain didn't seem to faze him. He shifted his weight to his other side so he wouldn't be leaning on his now injured leg. It was obvious it'd bruise, but was it broken? He hoped not.

It certainly didn't feel broken. He was snapped out of his thoughts when another painful strike was aimed underneath the previous spot. He turned to the one responsible and gave the person a questioning look. He cocked his head to the side with confusion; did he do something to anger the other? What did he do to make the other so mad at him? It was a complete mystery to him. Though if he had learnt anything over the past few years, it was that everything was somehow his fault; so, he didn't say anything when the third strike came. Nor did he say anything when he felt blood begin to trickle down his leg; he simply gave the other a apologizing glance before the oldest of the two finally spoke up, "You're not Luffy."

"You're using Luffy's name to get closer to me, and that's pretty obvious. This isn't the first time someone has tried this, but you're not Luffy, an attack like that wouldn't have hurt Luffy. He's rubber; he ate the Gomu Gomu no mi when he was a child, but; of course, an imposter like you wouldn't know. Stop tainting his name further and stay far away from me, understand?" Luffy's eyes remained still; curiosity flooded through him, but he shook it off. Luffy watched the older boy leave the room, and; he waited a few seconds before leaving as well- forgetting about the pain the second he set his mind to other things.


	2. Things Are Looking Up

**Author: T**_he Dark Crimson Blood_  
**Story Title: **_If It Wasn't Bad Enough Already,_  
**Chapter Title:** _Things Are Looking Up  
_**Next Chapter:**_ Law's memories_  
**Story Summary: **_Luffy's life was bad enough, and for some odd reason; things are getting worse. His father's remarrying to a woman who hates him, he's going to a new school; and Law's trying to break down his walls again._  
**Words: 1,374**  
**Updates: Check profile :)**

**unimportant NOTE: **I'm fifteen today, so I decided to do a 'Super Update' where I update almost every story I have that's incomplete, It's not much; but if your curious check my profile, Updates are written down for today... ANYWAY, back to the story;

* * *

**_ "Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."_**

* * *

Luffy laid against a tree on the school property; he had been there for two hours, going through his thoughts peacefully. He almost jumped when a voice made itself clear. "You're bleeding, you know. It doesn't look infected; but there may be a slight fracture. Does it not bother you?" Luffy tilted his head upward and looked at the person who was standing in front of him; blocking the sunlight There, stood a man with dark black hair, a short sleeve yellow shirt with long blue pants, tanned skin, tattoo's, and a white hat.

Apparently you could wear whatever you wanted after school hours; Luffy had never gotten changed, so he was still in his seemingly over large school uniform. That person had deemed it odd that it didn't bother the freshman when some random person decided to talk to him. Luffy shook his head in reply and, the older of the two easily picked up what he meant; "Allow me to wrap it up?" Luffy smiled widely accepting the other's help as he was pulled up carefully; "Thanks" Luffy mumbled, following the man back into the dormitories. Eventually, they stopped; having reached their location. "Eh, you're right across from me!" Luffy announced, though he shrunk back when Law gave him a dull glance, "You really shouldn't leave wounds like that exposed and untreated for too long."

Luffy apologized jokingly "Sorry, sorry".  
"By the looks of things you'll probably want to stay off your foot for a while." Law continued, closing the door behind the two and turning on the light, leading Luffy to a chair you'd most likely see when going to a doctor's. Luffy looked around from his spot on the seat, noticing how there was only one bed and it was king sized. "If you're curious; no, I don't have a roommate, I'm simply the doctor of this school and have used certain privileges to get a room here." Luffy nodded as he watched the other Law returned with what Luffy made out to be bandages and other things Luffy couldn't identify.

"Strange, there are burn marks surrounding your injury, for my entertainment, I'll ask. What happened?" Law asked, moving finishing hi

Luffy felt the disinfectant rubbed onto his wounds before thick bandages were wrapped around it afterwards. "I've treated this before; possibly, Ace?" Luffy cocked his head in question "Ace?" "Violent, freckles, orange hat..." The doctor mumbled, stating characteristics in hope for a reply; "Yeah" Luffy replied after a short wait. "Thought so, avoiding him would be a good choice for you." Another pause, "Wrap this up again in another two hours, remember to clean it each time; to prevent infection. That should be healed within two to three weeks, it might get worse; so be careful. Don't put too much weight on it."

"Hehe, thanks for the health; ummm... I'm Luffy!" Luffy announced, sliding off of the chair he had been seated at.  
"Trafalgar Law" And just like that, the fake smile on Luffy's face was wiped off, as if it never existed in the first place. Luffy's eyes widened and the silence in the room became deafening as a single question rang through his head. 'This... This was Law?' Was it 'his' Law or a different Law? As far as he knew there was only one 'Trafalgar Law' and he hoped this was that person. Instead of leaving, he turned to Law and decided to test something; "Traffy?"

Law's hand twitched in reply, only one person had ever called him by that nickname, "Lu?" the child he had taken care of when he was younger and had even developed a rather large soft spot for, a child that had been mentally traumatized, a child that had taken the spot of his little brother. And for the first time in a while; a real smile appeared on his face, and his eyes lit up.

Before Law could even register what was happening, he already had a freshman in his arms, clinging onto him as if he were some sort of a lifeline. Law let out a short laugh, wrapping an arm around the boy without hesitation, just as he would have done when Luffy was a child. He wouldn't admit it, but he had missed his little brother, so, so much.

"Law... I..." Luffy began, "Missed you!"  
Luffy rubbed his face into Law's shirt. He looked so different, yet acted the same. "You're different, Luffy-ya. You're weren't happy; earlier." Law began; a line of questions running through his head, and he wanted answers. "Why were you hurt by a couple of kicks? You're rubber, after all." There was another question on his mind, but he chose not to ask it right now... It was odd, to Law; that Luffy wasn't crying. In these conditions, he normally would have, but there was nothing. Was he holding it in? That was the most likely answer; but, that wasn't healthy. He dropped it and waited for the answers to his other questions.

Luffy hesitantly held out his wrist; revealing a dark colored wristband that immediately caught Law's attention. "Kairoseki, why?" There was no reply; so Law continued, "Luffy, you're my little brother; and therefore, I deserve answers. Sometime, you'll have to tell me; okay?" Luffy nodded, "Okay... Can I... Sleep with Law tonight?"  
Law gazed at Luffy again; one glance at those large, miserable eyes made Luffy look like that child once again; he couldn't say no. He never could. The words left his mouth without him expecting it, "Anytime, Luffy-ya"

Luffy still wasn't letting go of his shirt, in fact; Law could've sworn that his grip had only gotten tighter. It made him wonder, what Luffy had been through after he left; and which people Law would now have to look out for.

When the clock read 10:00, Law pushed Luffy towards the bed and turned off the light, allowing his little brother to latch onto him the second he laid down. Law listened to Luffy's soft, slow breaths and watched his peaceful face. While still in a death grip, he ruffled Luffy's hair. He was curious; he wanted answers, he wanted to know why Luffy was faking smiles, faking a cheerful personality when that was what normally came to him. Luffy's life had gotten worse, and that was obvious; especially after the first time Law had broken Luffy out of his miserable state, Law knew Luffy better than his own family- no, Law knew Luffy better than his own family. Whatever happened to Luffy had caused him to build up skyscraper high emotional walls again, to protect himself. Law knew the only thing he could do now was break down those very walls again.

It would be a lot harder this time, though; he would have to be cautious and a lot gentler than before, because the walls were curving in at the top- they were becoming a dome, which meant he was trying to close himself in, break away from everyone else. If he didn't work fast, the very walls that were built to protect him, would come crashing down on his very being.


	3. Law's Memories

**Author: **The Dark Crimson Blood**  
********Story Title: **If It Wasn't Bad Enough Already,**  
****Chapter Title:** Law's Memories  
******Story Summary********: **Luffy's life was bad enough, and for some odd reason; things are getting worse. His father's remarrying to a woman who hates him, he's going to a new school; and Law's trying to break down his walls again.**  
Words: 1,577**  
**Updates: **Check my profile! I've written down what times I plan on updating stories.

* * *

**"A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are."**

* * *

A eleven year old boy stared blankly at another child in front of him as his mother explained why he was here; "His mother died about a year ago, and now, apparently he's been sent here because of his father." Law watched the woman leave, but he continued sitting in the chair right in front of the other. He was young, but he was smart; he knew that emotional type of trauma and possible disorders that could come with his mother dying at such a young age." Law stared down at the boy who was clinging onto him for dear life; he couldn't help but become interested to see how this boy's life would turn out, so; he immediately deemed this boy as his experiment.

-  
A single day had passed, and yet he had collected so much information about the other during such a short period of time. Apparently, the child had stopped talking after his mother died, that wasn't abnormal, nor was how he woke up around three in the morning, breathless. Law knew this was normal too, but not for the boy's condition. Whatever was giving him nightmares was obviously more than just the fact of his mother being dead; so, he noted that the boy was hiding something, much worse.

Law closed his notebook when Luffy's eyes fluttered open, they were wide-eyed and already watery- again, just like when he woke up at three in the morning. He arched an eyebrow in curiosity as the thick tears began to flow out of his eyes. The last thing he expected was to be tackled to the ground with a hug; "The hell!?" Were the words that left his mouth before he hit the ground with a dull thud; but, with one look at the child's miserable face; he knew he couldn't pry him off; even he wasn't that bad of a person.

For the rest of the day, Law walked around with a five year old child attached to his arm.

* * *

Law had developed a soft spot for his 'experiment'. They were just like... Brothers, even though it wasn't planned to be that way. Luffy had opened up and revealed his previous personality. He was energetic, constantly smiling, jumping around, and acting the way a six year old child should. It made him happy to see that he was okay now; besides the fact the child constantly needed to be around him otherwise he'd have enough time to think about whatever his trauma was about.

Luffy didn't wake up at three am, breathless anymore. He had diagnosed this as him having nocturnal panic attacks; which was caused by trauma, just like the child's Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, and to make things worse, he had slight narcolepsy. This child would be, and was a pile of work. Though, he ruffled the sleeping child's hair anyway; he may be a piece of work, but Law couldn't find himself to separate from Luffy.

This wasn't planned, but; he was happy despite.

* * *

Law was learning more about Luffy,  
Law was lying next to Luffy in what had become Luffy's bed, both attempting to sleep; since, even though Law lived with his father; he often found himself spending nights with Luffy. It felt weird to not be around him "Ne, Traffy; What do people do on Christmas?" Law's eyes drifted over to Luffy in confusion, "Where did this come from?"  
"I'm curious"  
"What do you do on Christmas?" Law asked in return; thinking it was odd that Luffy asked such a question, he was even more shocked when Luffy replied.  
"Mommy and Daddy would always go out for a week, grandfather visited three days that week to make sure I was okay." Law was silent after that; what the hell? What kind of family did that child live in before he was brought here? Law suddenly had suddenly added two more people he wanted to hurt, Luffy's parents- or, father. Plus, what kind of grandfather only visits their five year old child instead of staying with him when he was alone? And again, he was brought out of his train of thought when Luffy spoke up again, "Traffy... Traffy Won't go away, right...?"

"Traffy won't go away, Lu." Law said plainly, ruffling Luffy's hair as the child fell asleep; now, he was even more curious than ever.

* * *

Law stared blankly up at ceiling as he listened to the thunder boom loudly, the rain hit the roof of the house with a loud 'splat'; and against the windows as well. Law only stared with an tasteless gaze, it didn't bother him. What did bother him, however; was the constant cries coming from the child across the room, who was currently huddled in a ball with the sheets surrounding him. It was Luffy, and he was obviously crying. Law was waiting to see what Luffy would do, he wouldn't be able to listen to Luffy's suffering anymore, so he wanted to see what would happen.

He watched as the ball unrolled itself and a dark figure slid out of the bed, a small blanket wrapped around his small shoulders as he walked towards the other side of the room, it dragged on the floor. "L-L-Law?" The child stuttered, pulling on Law's shirt; waiting for the reply. "Yeah, Luffy-ya?"  
"Can I... Sleep with Traffy?" Law smiled, even though it couldn't be seen- and nor would he admit it; but he was happy Luffy had come to him for comfort. Even though it shouldn't have been a big surprise in the first place. "Of course" And just like that Luffy's face brightened and he jumped into bed, curling up into the eldest as he small hands clung onto Law's baggy shirt. He smiled further when Law wrapped his arms around him to cease his shaking successfully. "Traffy... Traffy is Luffy's favorite person"

This was one of the many reasons Law was such an overprotective older brother.

* * *

Law stifled in laughter as Luffy ran around the room in childish pajamas. Summer Pikachu pajamas that he had somehow gotten a hold of. It was adorable, the adults were constantly cooing as the tail on the back swished around with each movement just like the ears on the hoodie. His little brother was childishly adorable. He closed his eyes for a brief period of time and before he knew it, he was tackled by that said person. "Traffy! One of the ladies gave this to me! They said it was a gift!"  
"You act as if this is the first time you've received a gift" Law stated, leaning against the wall to get more comfortable with a child in his lap  
"Because it is!" The smile on Law's face came right off, "Mommy and Daddy said living with them was a gift"  
And again, Law had went silent from surprise.  
That was it, today; he was begging his father to adopt Luffy and give him a family that actually took care of him.  
"Traffy should get one too!" Luffy said, referring to the pajamas.  
Hell no.

* * *

Law was beyond pissed. Luffy; was gone. Gone, as in adopted- against his will, he didn't even get a choice in the matter, nor was he told. Luffy's seventh birthday had just passed and he had finally gotten his older brother to agree with him and sign the adoption papers. Though, when they came to the orphanage the next day; they were told Luffy was adopted by someone who had connections with Luffy's family. Apparently the boy had gone forcibly, kicking; screaming, and crying the whole way.

Luffy wasn't ready for this, especially when he went with people who would most likely mention things that related to Luffy's family. But since the details had been classified, he wouldn't be able to visit, nor take care of Luffy when he needed it.

Law knew Luffy would be fine, as long as this new family was nothing like the previous, but he could only hope.  
Law missed Luffy already.

* * *

-Current Time-

Law put his medical book down at two fifty nine in the morning, turning his gaze to Luffy; he watched as his breath became rapid and his chest halted briefly; a cold sweat already breaking out on his forehead. And, the minute passed; the time Luffy usually woke up at; Luffy's breath continued and he calmed down, mouth twitching as he mumbled a word in his sleep.  
"Traffy..." Luffy cuddled further into Law and continued breathing as his lips up curved into a small smile. Law smiled, maybe; things hadn't changed as much as he thought.


	4. Luffy's Memories

**Author: **_The Dark Crimson Blood**  
**_******Story Title: **_If It Wasn't Bad Enough Already,_**  
****Chapter Title:** _Luffy's Memories_  
******Story Summary**_******: **Luffy's life was bad enough, and for some odd reason; things are getting worse. His father's remarrying to a woman who hates him, he's going to a new school; and Law's trying to break down his walls again.**  
Words: 1,740**  
_**Updates_: _**_Check my profile! I've written down what times I plan on updating stories :)  
_

* * *

_"When we truly realize that we are all alone is when we need others the most"_

* * *

It was morning, and Luffy was staring at Law's sleeping figure; or, at least the older man was supposed to be asleep. So, he began; deciding this would be the easiest way to tell him.  
"Y'Know, Law; it was a mistake" Luffy began his knees curling into his chest as a reply came 'What was a mistake?' Law wanted to ask; but he was supposed to be 'asleep' so he kept his mouth shut and waited for Luffy to continue. A stare that seemed impossible for a person who seemed so, so cheerful was directed at Law, and the man could feel it. There was an intense silence before two words left Luffy's mouth; two single words that put everything in it's place  
"I was, a mistake"

* * *

**Five years**  
A five year old child ran through the house with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, having been told to give it to someone. He tripped in front of a woman with long, raven black hair; much like his if you didn't count length. The cup broke and he frantically began picking it up, cutting his fingers as he did so. Frowning at the spilled beverage, the woman stood up; leaving the room and coming back with paper towels to help clean up the mess; "Are you okay, Luffy?"

"Mommy's happy now?" The child asked, hugging his mother's leg when they finished cleaning up the mess, the beautiful woman with bags underneath her eyes nodded, patting the child on the head as she spoke, "Mommy's happy"  
-

Luffy clumsily walked through the halls with a large smile on his face, though he stopped short when he heard voices coming from the bedroom his parents used. Curious, he pressed his ear to the door so he could hear better.  
_"He broke something, again"_ Luffy recognized the voice as his father, was he angry that Luffy broke something? Deciding he wanted more answers, he listened as the man continued, _"He's such a troublesome child"  
"I didn't even want a child! He was purely an accident, a mistake! He's the only reason I can't get remarried!" _Now, it sounded like his mother; but, why did her words hurt?_  
"Do you think I wanted him? It's his fault we got married in the first place!"  
"You don't think I know that? I wanted to get him aborted!"  
'It was our mistake and we had to take responsibility for it."  
_'Mistake?' Luffy asked himself; his lip was quivering and tears were welling up in his eyes, was he was really... A mistake? What was that supposed to mean? His living...Being born... Was a mistake?  
"_I don't even like him!"  
"I don't either, but we have to deal with it!"  
_Luffy couldn't take it anymore, the words were already echoing throughout his mind and once again; denial hit him. He shook his head quickly and backed up, and before he knew it; he ran off and tripped; successfully knocking down a glass vase and breaking it into hundreds of pieces.  
His eyes widened at his mistake; and vaguely he heard, '_Damnit all! That freaking child broke something again!' _

Luffy only gulped, he already knew what was coming the second he heard footsteps rushing towards him. He stood up quickly, knowing it would be easier this way, so; he closed his eyes the second his parents raised their arms and glared at him. Seconds later everything went black, he didn't blame his parents

Like they said, it was his fault; anyway.

* * *

**Five years, eight months**  
Bruises, cuts, scrapes, and scratch marks lingered on his body; his eyes had dulled considerably and now; he tried his best not to anger his parents that he still loved despite how the feelings were anything but mutual. He remembered last week, where his parents had gotten angry at him for waking them up in the middle of the night when he had a nightmare. That was how he received such a large bruise on his arm. It hurt, but again; it was his fault, so he shouldn't complain about it. Just like his parents had taught him.

Despite what he had been through, he was already smiling in excitement to see the mother he hadn't seen in over two days due to whatever trip she had gone on with Dragon, he opened the door slowly with a light heart, not expecting anything out of his sudden visit. He was confused to see his mother tying a rope to the ceiling. He wondered if his mother was trying to hang something up; like a decoration, or something. So, he offered his help, "Does mommy need help?" The woman's head snapped toward her son, raven black hair flying out of her face as she did so.  
She replied with a harsh growl, "No, I don't need help, useless child. You've helped me enough, what could you possibly help me with anyway? It's your fault I'm doing this in the first place!" She finished, stepping off the chair and closing the door once again.

"Doing what?" He asked, innocently; obliviously; curiously- stupidly.  
"Because of you, I'm going to die. But before I do, I need to get something across to you" She began, "It's your fault; if you weren't born, I wouldn't have been forced to marry your father to take responsibility. If you weren't born I'd be living a happy, carefree life. If you weren't born, even your father would be happy. All you do is break things and eat everything; you're nothing but a burden that I've wasted six years taking care of" She finished, standing up as she hooked the rope around her neck.

She noticed the tears forming in her child's eyes; he was crying already. To her; he was pathetic. "But-"  
"But nothing, you spoiled brat. You're a murderer; congrats, you've killed your own mother" She said harshly, pulling a knife out of her pocket as she continued glaring at her child. And, in one swift moment; the woman slit her wrists and the blood flowed down, making a small, growing puddle beneath her. The sound resounded through the room, the sound of the blood dripping down and hitting the floor was beginning to give Luffy a headache. Luffy's eyes widened as the blood spattered onto the ground, a few drops managed to hit him in the process; he didn't move. He was shocked and felt helpless, completely helpless; even as worthless as his parents told him he was.  
"Demon child" She growled out, and he could only stand there in shock as the woman pushed the chair out from underneath her and she hung herself. He wasn't an idiot, he understood the words that had just left her mouth, and what actions she had just used. He understood what had just happened; his mother had just killed herself in front of him after shoving the blame in his face

It was wrong for a child to experience all that.

As he watched his pale, cold, dead, lifeless, bleeding mother's body hang from the ceiling, the cruel realization hit him. His mother was dead, and she wasn't coming back. His eyes darted around frantically, unable to concentrate as his heart beat unevenly, his eyes widened even further and his body began shaking. The only thing he could register was pain. It hurt.  
_IthurtIthurtIthurtIthurtIthurtIthurtIthurtIthurtIt hurtIthurt!  
_He fell to the ground and held his head in pain and anger; he had just killed his mother, and the pain was unbearable. He wanted it to stop, he wanted the pain, the guilt, the misery to all fade away and never come back. As he stood there, paralyzed; his eyes lingered to the blood that was still dripping, falling off his mother; it took only one more drop to hit the puddle and splash for him to scream.  
"MOMMY!"  
There was no one to hear him, his father was at work, he was alone with his dead mother. Her body, anyway.  
He curled up into a ball, holding his knees to his chest tightly as he tried to stop the immense pain that vibrated through his entire being. He tried to close his eyes in a failed attempt to concentrate, he brought his arm up to his mouth and bit down as hard as he could in another failed attempt to cease his body from shaking uncontrollably.  
Nothing worked; Nothing was working; His arm started bleeding as his teeth went further in, tears came out of his eyes, and his shaking only got worse.  
Denial was always part of the equation,  
"Mommy? You're not dead, right?"  
"You're just joking right? Punishing for being bad again, right?"  
"It's alright to talk, you can just hit me again; okay?"  
"Mommy? I'll be good from now on, okay?"  
"Mommy...?"  
For hours, he waited for his mother to reply, to speak up, to snap at him; to hurt him like she usually did whenever he was bad. She didn't move a muscle, she wasn't breathing; she didn't even blink. Her lifeless eyes just continued starring at him, the blood just continued dripping, and the metaliac smell of blood flooded through his senses.

It wasn't working. His mother was dead, hanging lifelessly from a rope over a wooden floor soaked in blood; and it was because of him.  
And now, he was alone. Now that he thought about, hadn't he always been? No one, no one loved him in the first place; and he had no friends.

And his mothers last wishes were for him to remain alone.

Forever,


	5. Rejection

_**Author: **__The Dark Crimson Blood**  
**_******Story Title: **_If It Wasn't Bad Enough Already,_**  
****Chapter Title:** Rejection  
******Story Summary**_******: **Luffy's life was bad enough, and for some odd reason; things are getting worse. His father's remarrying to a woman who hates him, he's going to a new school; and Law's trying to break down his walls again.**  
Words: 1,646**  
_**Updates_: _**_Check my profile! I've written down what times I plan on updating stories :)_

* * *

_"A friend is someone who, upon seeing another friend in immense pain, would rather be the one experiencing the pain than to have to watch their friend suffer."_

* * *

Law's eyes were wider than they've been before; but, because of the fact he was supposed to be sleeping; Law closed his eyes. Though, disbelief flooded over him for the shortest of seconds. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have to your own mother hate you, blame you for her misery; and then kill herself in front of you while blaming you for her death!

Law's head turned to Luffy slowly, eyes only opened a small, unnoticeable bit. The first thing he noticed was Luffy's eyes; they were shadowed by his dark bangs. His shoulders were shaking as well, but Law also noticed the uncharacteristic frown on his face; and the eyes that only reflected misery and guilt. This was undoubtedly trauma, one that had been locked up and hidden from the rest of the world for years upon years; and that wasn't good. Not for him, anyway. It never would be, holding things in and keeping everything to yourself despite wanting to desperately tell someone was the worst way to overcome things.

Arching his eyebrows in worry, he decided he wouldn't pity the other; Luffy didn't want that- he never would. Besides; pity was useless in these situations.

Law understood that.

But he was also curious; how long had it been since Luffy had let his feelings out and actually told someone about his problems? Had he tried and no one had listened?

Inwardly sighing, he knew; that as much as he wanted to; there was no possible way he could've helped Luffy before it happened... If only they had met earlier on, but otherwise; it was impossible.

"Y'know... I haven't told anyone about it yet..." Luffy began, a dry laugh coming out of his mouth.  
But this proved Law's assumptions correct, but he wasn't happy about it. Normally, Luffy should be crying; but he was holding it back again. The same annoying, self hurtful habit he had regained after leaving the orphanage.

To Law, Luffy was family; and because of that he would gladly switch roles with the younger; but unfortunately, he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to take the pain and suffering away from the boy, he couldn't. It was impossible. The only thing he could was comfort the person who was in even more pain than before. The person who most likely had to dig into his memories to recall all of this; the memories he had to dig up, the memories that had been hidden and locked in the corners of his mind; unwanted. Now, they were circulating freshly through his head again; which meant it would be a bad idea to leave Luffy alone and unattended for too long. That would only make this situation worse.

He didn't like watching his little brother suffer.  
Law didn't expect Luffy to move, let alone move away from him so quickly. It was surprising, but he knew what was happening. Luffy was beginning again, just like last time; when he tried to break Luffy's walls down. It always ended up in rejection before he finally got somewhere.

While Luffy's back was turned; Law took this chance to quietly sit up and pull Luffy into a tight embrace. Luffy was tense; but Law wasn't giving up. "Luffy, it's okay to cry, to feel emotion, to let people know your hurt. So cry, idiot" Law said, hitting Luffy on the head lightly.

The tenseness disappeared and Luffy began shaking again; before Law knew it, Luffy had turned around and hugged him just as tightly; tears coming out of his eyes for the first time in- who knows how long. As much as Luffy wanted to, he couldn't keep a blank expression or a happy one.

He felt weird; _odd, strange, unclear, confused_

The emotions flooding through him, what were they; exactly? Anger? Misery? Pain? Nothingness?  
He didn't think it mattered what he felt right now; right now, he was pretty sure he was feeling better already, by finally allowing someone to comfort him, by finally telling someone about his problems.

He doesn't even wonder why he suddenly wanted to tell someone- even if that person was supposed to be asleep; about his past. But since it made him feel better; he accepts it.

* * *

Luffy wasn't sure what happened; he remembered crying for an unknown amount of time, only to later find himself waking up- alone. Was it all a dream? Just a simple dream his mind had decided to come up with to make him feel better? Silently, he reached over to a white note that had been laid beside him.  
'Luffy; I'll have to excuse myself for a bit, I have medical responsibilities to attend to. I'll be back at four, okay?' At this; Luffy smiled. It hadn't been a dream.  
He laid down and allowed his thoughts to roam again.

It didn't last long, the door to the dorm opened silently and a boy three years older than him walked in. He glared; "You're my roommate?" He sounded angry, his voice was lace with both venom and disbelief; "Freaking asshole, I hoped you had died or something since you missed class..." Luffy's eyes widened; another person wanted him dead?! It was his fault again... So, was it happening again? Just like the way he had caused his mother's death and pain, he'd cause more to others?  
Why was he hurting everyone? Why couldn't he stop?

Unknown to the other; Luffy's hand gripped onto his head as his headache began again, getting worse by the second. It wasn't comforting, it didn't make him feel any better. His eyes darted around the area, unable to focus; just like they did when his mother died.

"Damn, I don't want to be stuck in a room with you... You're horrid... Why don't you just go home, you live close by; don't you?" 'Home' Had he been anyone else, Luffy would've laughed cruelly, home; a dark, lonely, painful place to be. He was going straight back to the house his mother died in; the place he had finally escaped from. But even if he didn't want to, he had to; it would make everyone so much happier if he left... Maybe they'd be even happier if he disappeared, it's not like they would care; right? He didn't want anyone to care, anyway; since he deserved to suffer after everything he's done...

His eyes dulled considerably; muting out whatever the other was yelling at him as he stood up, picking up his stuff and messily shoving it back into his small suitcase. He didn't have much to pack, anyway. He forced his mouth open to form a single word before leaving quickly. "S-Sorry"

* * *

_Flashback  
_**Luffy-Six years **

He didn't leave his room; the door was always closed, the lights were always off, the windows were always closed. He was always there, sitting against the wall next to the door in the darkness of his solitude. If he did leave the room it was always slowly and clumsily. It had been four months. For months since his mother's death, four months since he'd been happy, four months... Four months since he lived in a way that he had once considered normal. He couldn't stop crying.  
His father had enough of it; it annoyed him to no end. On one rainy day, Dragon entered his room with anger.  
"Shut up already! All you do is cry and act as if this wasn't your fault! We didn't even want a child; it's your fault your mother died! She died because you were born! We didn't even want you in the first place; demon child." The man growled out, kicking the child harshly before leaving the room angrily, the scowl on his face only deepened when slamming the door.

Luffy's eyes had widened in pain, anguish, and guilt. It was even his fault that his father was unhappy.

His birth was a complete mistake; he should have never been born. His mouth closed and his tears ceased, the only thing that remained was slight shaking.  
It wasn't just his mother's death that was his fault,  
it was everything.  
**_Flashback End_**

* * *

Luffy stood in front of the dark house he referred to as home, his expression was dull; just as it always was as he entered his house with the spare keys his father had given him. He hesitantly opened the door before entering; everything was silent. His father wasn't home again, he was rarely home in the first place; so it was completely normal.

Frowning, he closed the door behind him and discarded his shoes and his bag; heading straight to his bedroom and falling onto his bed, he was tired; but he didn't sleep. He couldn't, he didn't try;

He stared at the ceiling the entire night, eyes never leaving from one exact spot on the ceiling.


	6. Maria,

_**Author: **__The Dark Crimson Blood__**  
Story Title: **__If It Wasn't Bad Enough Already,__**  
Chapter Title: Maria**__  
__**Story Summary: **__Luffy's life was bad enough, and for some odd reason; things are getting worse. His father's remarrying to a woman who hates him, he's going to a new school; and Law's trying to break down his walls again.__**  
Words: 1,605**__  
__**Updates: **__Check my profile! I've written down what times I plan on updating stories :)_

* * *

'Luffy didn't like his house; or in other words, he didn't like where he currently lived. He never had and he never would, growing up there had always been a nightmare for him; so when he had been called and told to come home on Saturday, of course he had been hesitant. But he was taught to obey orders in the cruelest ways possible and so, he went home; where he had expected to see his father, only to find that he was nowhere in sight. His car hadn't even been there, let alone any evidence that proved he was present.

Thinking he was home alone, he took off his shoes and continued down the hallway and up to his room; only to stop dead the second a person who _shouldn't_ be here walked out. It was his father's girlfriend; the one his father had apparently originally wanted to marry only to be held back since Luffy had been born.

"Maria" Luffy said blankly; unconsciously taking a cautious step back in a failed attempt to avoid her upraised hand that came slamming down onto his head without mercy; for a woman that looked so frail, she sure was powerful. Feeling dizzy, he wobbled slightly; only to come into eye contact with a fierce glare, "It's Maria'-san' to you, don't act as if you know me, brat"

Luffy didn't reply; he knew it would be a bad idea, so he refrained from doing so. "You're probably wondering why I called you here, aren't you?" again, there was no reply; "It's because I need to know Dragon's bank account password." She paused, "So? What is it?"

"Gold digger…" Luffy accidentally mumbled underneath his breath, and even though he said it so softly, unfortunately for him; she heard- or read lips; either way the only thing that mattered was that she heard him. She heard him and she was undoubtedly angry, her eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed, her fists clenched and her breath hitched. Her long red hair seemed to stand on end as she got closer and closer while he backed away slowly as well; until he came to a dead end.

She pushed her down the steps without a warning; he released a startled yelp as he rolled down the steps, multiple thuds were heard until he hit the bottom; it took him a couple of minutes to compose himself, which was just enough time for the woman to march down the steps and kick him in the side. Normally, physical abuse wouldn't hurt him; but this woman had made his 'father' agreed to make him wear a sea stone bracelet that kept his 'abilities' intact. She had said his abilities scared her and would make her not want to live in the same house with her; she had called him inhuman, a monster, and even a demon.

Yet after everything he'd been through as a child and now, as a teenager; it still effected him even though he knew it was a lie, she was always like that; lying so she could get what she wanted. Luffy even guessed that the only reason she was going out with his father was to get all of the money he had saved up in a bank account for unknown reasons.

Luffy wondered if he should tell his father, but shook it off as another painful strike was aimed at his head; only to miss and hit the back of his neck, where a nice purple bruise would most likely appear the next day. It would be troublesome having to cover that and the one on his forehead, bloody noses were easy, and only lasted a short period of time if things went well. Broken bones were more annoying than all of the above.

Unconciously, he glared at the woman as she walked away, she turned back with a smirk on her face; "Oho? You're angry at me? I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you, Lu-ffy"

Luffy froze

"That's right; if you hadn't driven _your own_ mother to death; then she would still be alive and I'd be off with some other man." She said, throwing her head back as she laughed; "It's your fault, all of it's your fault! If only you hadn't been born than your poor, poor depressed mother would still be alive! So, why are you blaming me, you murder?" She stifled her laughter for a few seconds before letting it burst.

It was the last thing Luffy heard before everything became black.

The faint ringing in his ears,  
the lightheaded feeling in his head,  
the metallic taste in his mouth,  
the dryness in his throat,  
and stinging eyes with blurry vision.

Those were the first things he registered when he woke up, he had opened his eyes and slowly (Ever so slowly) stood up, he was lightheaded; if he stood up to fast he'd come crashing to the ground again because his vision would black, it would recover after a few minutes, but it was still annoying. Once he was standing on two feet again; he decided to register his injuries so he'd know what to take care of first.

First off, there was a gash on his left leg that went from his ankle to his knee; he'd probably be better off getting stitches but questions were always asked, so he refrained… Though, this time he had Law; didn't he? Yes, he'd wrap that up and go visit Law. Secondly, he couldn't move his right arm; the only reason for that was because his shoulder was disconnected… Normally he'd reconnect it, but his wrist was sprained from landing on an awkward angle when falling down the steps, he'd refrain from making that worse. Besides smalls scrapes and bruises; there was pretty much nothing else, and luckily, it was already night time; so if he went back to the dorms now no one would have to see him like this.

Except for Law, of course; he trusted that man completely, because they were like non blood related brothers.

-  
It had taken him an hour instead of the usual thirty minutes to get to the dorms, and twenty minutes to get to Law's dorm. He knocked on the door; it was only twelve midnight; so there was a good chance the man was still awake. His statement was proved when the door opened, revealing the same man with dark hair and tan skin Luffy was hoping to see; "Do m-me a favor?" He asked; throat still dry as he smiled awkwardly at Law, who yawned as a reply and opened the door wider; letting Luffy in before closing and locking it. "Sit down" he muttered underneath his breath and Luffy obeyed; not moving from the chair as Law unwrapped the bandage on his leg first, peeling the dried blood off with the wrap slowly. It hurt, but Luffy didn't say a word.

Though he was grateful when Law applied anesthetic to numb it before washing it and stitching the wound together; "What else?" Law voiced as he continued,  
"Dislocated right shoulder disconnected and left wrist sprained" Luffy replied quickly;  
"What happened? Was it your father again? You don't have to answer." Luffy shook his head, only hesitating to answer for a brief second; "No, his girl friend,"  
By now, Law was already wrapping his leg tightly with bandages; "Girl friend?" he questioned.

"I didn't tell you?" It was Law's turn to reply with a shake of the head, "Apparently she's the woman my father originally wanted to marry before… Before I was born; though she's a gold digger… I might have accidentally said that when she asked for his bank account password or something and she snapped." Luffy finished, just as Law relocated his shoulder before wrapping that as well; finally moving onto the sprained wrist.

"You should really call the police about this, it's not good for you; you could actually die if either of them got too rough with you. Another half hour and that leg of yours would be infected already. And, take off the sea stone bracelet; it's not like they know you're wearing it or not when you're here." Law replied; finally standing up, "Leave that shoulder cast on for four days, it should only hurt a little bit for a while after you take it off; healing process. The bandages on your leg, I'll ask Kidd to take care of them every five hours if I'm not available. Lastly, the cast on your wrist; keep it on for around two days, don't want to break it; now do we?"

Luffy shook his head as Law ruffled his hair; he looked up as Law's hand stopped moving and he was met with an unbelievably dark glare; "Luffy-ya, if you don't tell someone; I will. Understand?"

"Understood"


End file.
